Email messaging is widely used for communicating information over the Internet. Besides the information in its message body, an email message often includes one or more attachments, e.g., photo images or text documents, that provide additional information related to the information in the message body. A recipient of the email message can download an attachment and view its content using an application program. However, when an email message has many attachments, the recipient has to repeat the tedious download operation many times, one for each attachment. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that make it easier for a user to download all attachments to an email message.